


Shattered Stones

by PhantomFirebird04



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFirebird04/pseuds/PhantomFirebird04
Summary: All of the Sacred Stones of Magvel had been shattered.Lyon, under the control of the Demon King, now simply had to go to the Temple in Darkling Woods to bring back the ancient evil and king of demons without worrying about being imprisoned once more.However, there is one way of ending Fomortiis for once and for all. An alternative that comes at a heavy cost.The twins have to decide: who will pay the ultimate price and save Magvel and Lyon?





	Shattered Stones

The last stone, the stone of Rausten, has been shattered. Eirika and Ephraim have had enough. They must chase Lyon to the Darkling Woods regardless. They have to stop him from bringing back the Demon King at his fullest, otherwise, there will be no hope for mankind in Magvel. There is but one way to defeat the Demon King once and for all without the stones, but it comes with its price.

Both twins were trying to discuss a way around this in private. They wanted to figure out if there was a solution. Both were desperate. They did not wanted the rest to see them struggling in thinking out what to do next. Even Seth was ordered to stay outside the tent, his face with hopelessness. This caught Myrrh’s attention.

"Ephraim, Eirika" Myrrh enters their tent while both of them tried to figure a solution on their own. "There is another way to defeat the Demon King Fomortiis. But we must do this before he gets his true form back. Listen carefully."

“Myrrh! There is?” Ephraim quickly rose his voice and gave Myrrh his full attention. “come on, speak up!”

"The gods granted humanity the 5 Sacred Stones to imprison the Demon King. But there was another way to do it. Humans valued their lives quite well, so the gods granted them a way to do it without a single soul leaving this world and even granting them the power to repel the remaining dark magic the Demon King had. But with the price of leaving the threat latent. There was another way to imprison the Demon King. Anyone could become a 'Sacred Stone' themselves. But it would mean giving up life."

"Tell us! It is our only hope!" Ephraim hurriedly replied.

"If we must, then we will do it. The lives of many outweight the life of one of us." Eirika approved.

"Listen carefully. Lyon's soul has lost to Fomortiis. He is locked away without control or rather controlling his body with a knife on his back. Fomortiis has thus claimed Lyon's body as his own. But he obviously will look for his own body, a mighty monster with unimaginable power. However, if Fomortiis was imprisoned in a body that didn't willingly offer his soul, he will begin to fight for control. This is where he is vulnerable. Should the host be destroyed, he will be sent to the other world, never to cause trouble again. However during the time of strife between the host and the Demon King, a painful and fiery combat for dominion will cause terrible pain to the host."

"So all we have to do is take him inside someone else and kill this host before he takes over completely?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes. This has been attempted few times before the Sacred Stones were created. Some people are immediately taken over, other's took time, but were fearful of death and refused to die. That's why the stones were created. To make it safe and guaranteed to imprison Fomortiis". Myrrh stared with some concerned. "Please, choose carefully on who is going to be doing that ritual. There will be no way back to that person."

"Can we save Lyon this way?" Eirika asked

"It is possible, but unlikely. Remember Lyon will fight you. Trying to make him still when he tries to kill you is difficult. And if he decides to throw away his body to revive the Demon King, that’s going to be a real problem. It will be incredibly hard without having the capability to retaliate a very powerful foe.”

Myrrh taught them the skill to do it. Eirika and Ephraim then meditated on who shall be the sacrifice. Then, the manakete left the tent, giving them the space to meditate and think about it. The choice was theirs. Ephraim told Myrrh not to do it herself.

Several questions came into case. Who was more likely to do it, and if Lyon could really be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading this mess of angsty
> 
> I wrote it on the past weeks after going over Sacred Stones and getting the dialogues for the Sacred Memories characters and maxing Lyon out.
> 
> After sharing it with few people, I decided to finally post it here. It is a bit messy and I think it was overly ambitious to have two versions of the story when I am just starting to write. But it is just for fun and bone hurting juice I suppose.
> 
> I might make a third ending or a post ending if it gets enough views.
> 
> Feel free to make comments or add feedback!


End file.
